The Molecular Biology and Animal Core will provide reagents to assist in the study of nuclear calcium signaling and its effects in liver. The core will generate, purify and maintain adenoviruses and genetically engineered cell lines in which nuclear or cytosolic calcium signaling is suppressed. The core also will assist in the development and characterization of siRNAs requested for use in the individual projects. The core will offer breeding and genotyping services for MKP-1 knock-out mice. The core will provide hepatocytes and other cells from MKP-1 knock-out mice for the analysis of calcium signaling and related studies. The core will include dedicated personnel and will be located within the Core Directors'laboratory.